muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahna Mahna
Mahna Mahna is a purple Muppet with wild, orange hair and a furry, green tunic who is most famous for performing the nonsense song "Mahna Mahna" with the Snowths. His vocabulary is essentially limited to saying his own name and scatting. Mahna Mahna made his debut on The Ed Sullivan Show in 1969, where he sang "Mahna Mahna" for the first time. In a later appearance on the variety show, he played a drummer filling in for a violinist in a string quartet performing Beethoven's "Minuet in G Major." After reprising "Mahna Mahna" on several other variety shows, Mahna Mahna was featured in the very first episode of The Muppet Show, performing his signature song as opening number, dancing with Wanda in At the Dance, and popping up between Statler and Waldorf in their box. And in the pilot version of the episode, he made one additional appearance, surprising guest star Juliet Prowse after her conversaion with Kermit backstage. Although he was also featured prominently in episode 102, appearing in "Sax and Violence" and again At the Dance, most of Mahna Mahna's future appearances on the show would be in the background or in the audience of the Muppet Theater. Mahna Mahna was puppeteered by Bill Barretta to a vocal track by Jim Henson at The Muppet Show Live at MuppetFest; at one point, the character left the theater to go to a fast food restaurant. Barretta reprised the role, providing both puppetry and voice for Mahna Mahna in his first original speaking role since Henson's death, in the 2005 "Bandanana" commercial for the Australian charity CanTeen. In this most recent appearance, the puppet has brighter colors and softer features than previous incarnations. Palisades Toys released a mini figure of Mahna Mahna, and also had plans for an action figure. Bip Bippadotta "Mahna Mahna" was also performed on the first season of Sesame Street by an Anything Muppet, originally identified on albums as "Mahna-Mahna." He would later come to be called Bip Bippadotta. Although the character would evolve to look more like Mahna Mahna over the years, the characters have generally been considered completely separate entities. Casting history * Jim Henson: 1969-1976 * Bill Barretta: 2001-present Filmography *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' ("Mahna Mahna," "Minuet in G Major") *''The Dick Cavett Show'' *''This Is Tom Jones'' *''Pure Goldie'' *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 2 - 5) **Episode 101: Juliet Prowse ("Mahna Mahna," At the Dance with Wanda) **Episode 102: Connie Stevens (At the Dance with Miss Mousey, "Sax and Violence") **Episode 114: Sandy Duncan (Audience) **Episode 115: Candice Bergen (Audience) **Episode 119: Vincent Price (Audience) **Episode 122: Ethel Merman (Audience) **Episode 208: Steve Martin **Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev (Backstage) **Episode 308: Loretta Lynn **Episode 312: James Coco **Episode 317: Spike Milligan ("America, "It's a Small World") *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *''The Muppet Show Live'' *CanTeen "Bandanana" commercial Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Annual 1977'' *''The Muppet Show Book'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Show activity book'' *''The Muppet Show Comic Book Issue #4 - Miss Piggy's Story'' *''Muppet Robin Hood'' Issue #3 See also *Bip Bippadotta *"Mahna Mahna" (song) *Mahna Mahna Through the Years Mahna Mahna Mahna Mahna Category:The Muppets Characters